fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Eclipse!
Aikatsu Eclipse! ''is a new Aikatsu fanseries created by DandoonLuvsYou, which succeeds ''Aikatsu Lovely Bonds! in 2020. Plot "With all my best friends, I am going to reach for the top! I give to you… Aikatsu Eclipse!" Momoyama Aine is an average teenage girl who is struggling to find out who she is. While going for a walk to school, she watches on screen a famous idol from Shining Melody Academy, singing one of her favorite songs. At first, Aine feels doubtful that she will become an idol, but her best friend eventually encourages her to do so, leading her to making new friends and having a new adventure! Characters Main idols '|桃山 アイネ|5 = Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana Aine is the main protagonist of Aikatsu Eclipse. She is known to be innocent and pure, who is also cheerful and kind. She is very creative when designing coords, and she wishes to make new friends. However, she can easily get confused sometimes and she can also be very shy. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Little Sweetheart, and her theme color is ice pink.}} '|青川 響|5 = Voiced by: Sawashiro Miyuki Hibiki is a cool girl and Aine's partner. She has a free spirit with high self-esteem. But at the same time, she can lose her temper easily, and the only thing that calms her down is cookies. She loves to play soccer. She is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is Radiant Thunderbolt, and her theme color is sky blue.}} '|夢川 さよ|5 = Voiced by: Sakura Ayane Sayo is an energetic girl with a big heart, and she is fond of acting. She can be completely clueless and childish, sometimes complaining over the smallest things. But she also loves to play games with her friends. She is a pop type idol whose preferred brand is Sparkling Dreams, and her theme color is pale yellow.}} '|菫野 千早|5 = Voiced by: Kato Emiri Sumire is a popular idol at the academy. She is very sweet and elegant, having her to help others calm down. She is also very responsible for her things, and she knows well she is not perfect as she learns to accept from her mistakes. She is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Lavender Romance, and her theme color is pastel violet.}} '|ちかこ エマ|5 = Voiced by: Horigoshi Sena Emma is Sayo's childhood friend. She appears to be very kind and she wants the best for Sayo. However, she can also be pretty strict towards her or others as she doesn't want things to go completely wrong. She is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Peaceful Sunset, and her theme color is orange.}} '|村崎 あかね|5 = Voiced by: Inami Anju Akane is a very smart girl giving everyone positive vibes. She is also very wise and wants to make sure everyone is okay. She appears to be a fan of Chihaya's work. She is a pop type idol whose preferred brand is Magical Club, and her theme color is red.}} '|中村 緑|5 = Voiced by: Tatsuki Kanako Midori is a very shy girl who often hides from others, with the exception being Hibiki or Chihaya. She loves to sing, but has low self-confidence, so she would feel too scared to do anything. Her courage eventually builds up when she meets and befriends Aine. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Flowering Blossom, and her theme color is mint green.}} '|石神 イブ|5 = Voiced by: Yasuda Rei Eve is a very serious girl who does not take things lightly, and she is also a tsundere. It takes a lot of time for her to open up to others, and she would try to hide any acts of kindness, mostly failing to do so. She is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is Aqua Armor, and her theme color is teal.}} Supporting idols TBA Others TBA Brands * Little Sweetheart * Radiant Thunderbolt * Sparkling Dreams * Lavender Romance * Peaceful Sunset * Magical Club * Flowering Blossom * Aqua Armor School coords * Pink Rhythm Coord: Aine's school coord. * Blue Rhythm Coord: Hibiki's school coord. * Yellow Rhythm Coord: Sayo's school coord. * Violet Rhythm Coord: Chihaya's school coord. * Orange Rhythm Coord: Emma's school coord. * Red Rhythm Coord: Akane's school coord. * Green Rhythm Coord: Midori's school coord. * Teal Rhythm Coord: Eve's school coord. Units * Galaxy Gemstones: a unit consisting of Aine, Hibiki and Chihaya. * Pastel Alamode: a unit consisting of Sayo, Emma and Akane. * TWINKLE: a unit consisting of Midori and Eve. * PRISM STARS: a full unit formed in the anime, and it is also a real-life unit consisting of the voice actresses of the eight main characters. Gallery See also: Aikatsu Eclipse! / Gallery Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Aikatsu Eclipse!